The Key to My Heart
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Best friends since junior high until the night of their high school graduation, a kiss turns into a relationship. But can they stay together once one of them leaves for college? L/OC Rated T... for now


_Title: The Key To My Heart_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairings: LilyxRaven (In other words yuri)_

_Summary: Best friends since junior high until the night of their high school graduation, a kiss turns into a relationship. But can they stay together once one of them leaves for college? _

_A/N: Story was requested by my boyfriend are you happy now?! (:3 love ya) PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS XD!_

* * *

"...Congratulations class of 2014, we made it. And now I bid you a fair well and wish you luck on your journey of adulthood" A dark haired girl said, smiling. She had done it; made it through high school alive. She finished with the perfect grades and first in her class, making her valedictorian.

The dark blue caps of the senior class flew into the sky. Students cheered and shouted in excitement. Parents sobbed and little brothers and sisters saluted their older sibling. Now that the speech was over students left their seats to take pictures and celebrate with their families.

"Yo Rhea, mom's looking for us!"

The dark eyed girl snapped her head towards the direction the voice was coming. It was her twin sister Raven. The two looked almost exactly alike: black long hair, black eyes, fair skin tone. The only physically differences between the two sisters was that Rhea was a bit taller and thinner than Raven. Even though they looked alike the sisters had very different personalities. Rhea was shy, obedient, reliable, and optimistic. Raven on the other hand was gregarious, charming, confident, and a bit arrogant.

"Alright, coming." Rhea replied before making her way down the stage.

"No more waking up at 6 am!" Raven exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"We might wake up earlier at Princeton." Rhea replied. "I still can't believe we got in, that's literally the best school in the country."

"Well mom did make us study for hours when we were just three years old." Raven responded with a laugh.

"And that's why my two girls are going to become very successful doctors." An older woman with brown hair interjected before pulling both of them into a hug. "You two are all grown up, I remember when you use two take baths together."

"Mom..." Rhea and Raven whined, slightly blushing.

"Lyra let them go, I want to go home and eat." A man growled.

"Raiden stop complaining, I need at least fifty pictures before we leave." Lyra informed.

The man, Raiden, mumbled under his breath.

Lyra released her daughters from the tight hug and smiled at them proudly. Her lip soon began to quiver and it wasn't long before she started crying... for the umpteenth time today. "I don't want my babies to leave! I refuse to let you guys go."

As the woman cried two people approached her. A tall raven haired young man, looking around his early twenties and a teenage girl with brown hair. "Mama calm down you still have Reagan for two more years." the guy chuckled.

"Hey!" The girl protested, punching him in the arm. Reagan was the youngest and looked nothing like her siblings. While they had black hair and eyes, she had shoulder dark brown hair and green eyes. When they would go out as a family, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Though she didn't favor them in the looks department shehad a personality like her father and brother: cocky, aggressive, and adventurous. When Raven, Lyra, and Rhea would go out shopping, Reagan would stay home with Raiden and her brother watching sports or playing video games.

"Pest." He growled, folding his arms over his chest. Rin was the oldest and only boy. He was tall with a muscular built, black hair that came to his ear, fair skin tone, and eyes the color of coal. While his sisters were nice, Rin came off as a douche bag, from one night stands to never calling a girl again. But underneath his façade was a nice, yet extremely arrogant, young man.

Immediately, Lyra stopped crying and smiled brightly once again. "Great, all my babies are here. Now get together I want to take pictures. "

The siblings groaned and complained, when their mother wanted to take pictures she'd always take decades to take one and she always wanted to take a million.

About seventy pictures later, the family had finished and where getting ready to leave, but was stopped by a blonde running towards them, hollering for Raven and Rhea.

"Lily!" The girls screamed, running towards her.

"Jeez, it took me forever to find you guys." She panted.

Rhea chuckled. "Let's hope my mom doesn't see you or else she's going to want to take-"

"Lily! Where are the others? I need more pictures!" Lyra interrupted.

"Pictures..." Rhea finished slowly.

"Hello Mrs. Tanaka, Saeko and Leah should be here shortly." Lily laughed. Lily was one of Rhea and Raven's best friends. The three girls had met their eight grade year, ever since then they've been best friends. Lily was a small thin girl with bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair that flowed past her butt. The blonde was caring, smart, funny, and incredibly caring.

"Hey mom I wanna get a pic with me and Lil firsties!" Raven sang, grabbing onto her hand and dragging her closer towards her mother.

"What did I tell you about talking like that Raven?" Lyra fumed, digging in her purse for her camera. "Doctors don't say 'firsties' or 'selfies'."

The teenage rolled her eyes and posed: a hand on her hip, her body slightly turned to the side, and her other hand wrapped around her neck . Lily smiled, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Awe you two are so cute, why I remember when-" Lyra said

"Take the picture mom!" Raven hissed.

With an eye roll the older woman took several pictures of the girls. "Now we must wait for Leah and Saeko."

"But I'm hungry." Reagan whined.

"Would you stop thinking about yourself and think about your sisters!" Lyra barked. "Think about me, my babies are leaving me!" Once again the tears began to surface her face.

"I think mom's going through a midlife crisis." Rin whispered to Rhea who nodded in agreement.

"I see Leah and Saeko." Reagan announced.

Lyra's crying stop abruptly and went back to grinning wildly. "More pictures! Hurry girls."

Two young women ran up to the group. One blonde shoulder length, Leah, and the other on with blue hair, Saeko.

"Hey guys!" Saeko greeted with a bright smile on her face.

"Can you believe we've are finally done with hell high!" Leah exclaimed. The blue eyed blonde had leapt into Lily's arms and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly.

Lily reluctantly hugged her back. "Uh yea, it feels like it was just yesterday when we were freshman."

"Enough chit chat girls I need some pictures." Lyra said

The girls nodded and grouped together for their pictures. It was a few minutes before Lyra had finish taking her pictures.

"Alright, now let me say hello to Lily's mothers and then we can leave." Lyra informed.

"About fucking time." Reagan had mumbled.

Lyra glared daggers at her youngest child. The mother wasn't a fan of cursing and hated when her kids did so. "No dinner for you Reagan."

"Ha!" Rin laughed.

"Shut up!" Reagan shot back.

"Pip squeak!" Rin countered.

Raven sighed and pinched the bridged of her nose. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Lily placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in a comforting manor. "Don't worry, it won't be long before you're at Princeton."

"Too bad you won't be there." Raven frowned.

"Well I'll be here, waiting for you to come back during breaks. "

Raven sighed as she looked into her best friend cerulean orbs. She had always dreamed of going to Princeton, but the though of leaving her best friend behind killed her.

"What's wrong Rae?" The blonde questioned.

"I'm gonna miss you, a lot." Raven told her, a tear cascading down her cheek.

"Don't cry, because when you cry, I cry." Lily pleaded. "And stop worrying about leaving, we have three months until then."

"You're right." Raven responded before grabbing her hand and dashing off.

"Where are taking me?" Lily giggled, trying to keep up with the brunette.

"It's a surprise. " Raven told her, a big grin on her face.


End file.
